gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Allelujah
is the 11th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Graham discusses the outcome of the battle between the HRL and Celestial Being with Howard and Daryl. Eifman discusses the results of his GN particle research with Billy. He concludes that the particles are multi-variation photons and that the Gundams can generate them on their own. Billy wonders why a brilliant scientist like Aeolia would set out on such an unrealistic mission to stop war, and Eifman thinks it's a warning to humanity, which has spread into space even though it hasn't given up war. On the bridge of the Ptolemaios, Tieria criticizes Sumeragi for everything that happened during the battle with Sergei. Lockon points out that it was Tieria who revealed the Gundam Nadleeh to the enemy, so he's also responsible. Tieria says he would've died otherwise, and Lockon tells him he should be happy to be alive. In his quarters, Allelujah thinks about the Tieren Taozi and can't believe that the HRL's horrible human research continued. At the HRL space station, Kim tells Sergei that the information he gathered on Celestial Being was too little given the sacrifices of equipment and men. Given the unknown nature of the Gundams' capabilities, Sergei doesn't think it's wise to continue to attempt a capture, and Kim agrees. He informs Sergei that the HRL will soon conduct secret negotiations with the Union over the Gundams. A female pilot asks Soma to avenge Ming and the others in the next battle, and Soma answers that she will do her best to complete whatever mission she's assigned. The super soldier scientist researches the data on the Gundam Kyrios and finds Allelujah's file from the project. According to the file, Allelujah developed a violent second personality after his modification and was eventually disposed of. Sergei calls and asks the scientist if he's uncovered any information, but the scientist lies and says no. Sergei believes the pilot of the Gundam Kyrios has quantum brainwaves, and the scientist says it's possible other countries were enhancing people too. Allelujah wonders what he should do next, and the image of Hallelujah tells him that the enhancement agency's existence is a war-inciting action. Allelujah asks if he should kill his own kind, and Hallelujah mocks him for being too weak for the task. Allelujah says they can capture them, but Hallelujah shoots back that there's no future for modified people other than to fight. Allelujah turns out to say no and instead faces a confused Setsuna. In Azadistan, Marina meets with Alejandro to discuss the construction of solar power receivers. Alejandro thinks Marina should visit the construction site to boost morale, and Shirin shrewdly comments that that would be a great way to assassinate Marina. She directly asks Alejandro why the UN is helping Azadistan, and he explains that the UN wants to use Azadistan as a model for Middle East peace. In her quarters, Sumeragi asks Allelujah if he's come to complain as well, but he gives her data on an intervention for her and Veda to consider. Allelujah vows that this time he'll end everything himself. Louise's mother eats delicious Japanese food that it turns out was made by Saji, but she comments that even if he's a good cook, she won't approve of his relationship with Louise. Elsewhere, Kinue and her partner stakeout a building in hopes of tracing Aeolia's financial activity. Two men exit the building, and she explains that they're from the Union's National Security Agency and have visited the building three times in the last week. On the Ptolemaios, Sumeragi tells Allelujah that she's reviewed his data about the project and his past, and both she and Veda agree on the need to intervene. She asks Allelujah if he'll be ok killing his own kind, and he says he'll face his past. Setsuna and Lockon launch in their Gundams and head down to Earth to intervene in a South African war, and the Ptolemaios heads for Lagrange point 4, where the HRL's Quanqiu space colony is located. Floating in a computer sphere, Tieria watches a video of Sumeragi's conversation with Allelujah. Kinue and her partner visit a man named Matsubara, and he tells them that NSA agents instructed him not to tell anyone about his great grandfather, an engineer who disappeared about 200 years ago. She concludes that Aeolia probably recruited many leading scientists of the time for his plan. In South Africa, Setsuna and Lockon easily destroy groups of attacking Anfs. In space, Allelujah and Tieria approach Quanqiu and come under attack from several Tierens. Allelujah proceeds to the colony while Tieria destroys the Tierens. HRL officers are shocked by Celestial Being's appearance because fighting in a colony is prohibited by treaty. Allelujah's quantum brainwaves react negatively when they interact with the children inside the research facility. Allelujah thinks it would be unfortunate for the children to die, but Hallelujah tells him to stop forcing his opinions on others. He says that Allelujah's kindness is hypocritical and just for self-gratification. He asks if Allelujah can't do it and needs his help again. The whole reason he exists is so that Allelujah can lock away the things he doesn't want to do and say it's not his fault. Hallelujah urges him to shoot to kill his target. Allelujah goes berserk and fires his missiles, which completely destroy the building. Allelujah and Tieria head back to the Ptolemaios, and Sumeragi tells Christina to leak the details of the program to the mass media. At the HRL station, Sergei has the scientist arrested for hiding information that could have prevented the incident from occurring and leaking to the outside world. Allelujah visits Sumeragi in her quarters and asks for a drink because he feels as though he needs one. She jokes that she doesn't want to be a criminal because he's still underage, but he tells her that he just turned 20. After toasting, he asks her why she likes something so bitter, and she tells him he'll understand someday.